Vibrations
by Moonspun Dragon
Summary: Written for Aleine Skyfire. The script for Shoscombe Old Place does not suit Jeremy, Holmes & Co. An accident happenes and gives them an idea... Granada. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! Yes, this is a "happy" Granada- cross- over and it's for Aleine Skyfire for writing forty- five stories. She is a very good near and dear friend of mine. This chapter takes place at Holmes's house in the Sussex Downs, which he had bought the year previous. This is before they start filming _Shoscombe Old Place_. Enjoy! :D

Chapter 1

"Jeremy, I beg of you to stop- arrrgh!"

Holmes had been bent over his microscope, trying to find the chemical differences between natural colored hair and dyed hair, in his personal laboratory at his home in the Downs.

Jeremy had been pacing back and forth beside the Holmes's work table, reading the script of _Shoscombe Old Place_, which clearly displeased him, if the growing frustrated air around the actor was any indication. The vibration from Jeremy's footsteps was causing the microscope to become unfocused every two seconds. Holmes, growing frustrated himself, had been about to ask Jeremy to stop pacing, but the actor plopped into the vacant chair next to Holmes and plopped the packet of paper on the table, causing even bigger vibrations.

Now, Holmes is glaring darkly at the, currently oblivious Jeremy, who, in turn was glaring darkly at the not- so- innocent script.

With one last glare at the actor, Holmes returned his attention to his experiment and readjusted the lens. "The script won't mend, even if you glare at is hard enough, Jeremy."

Jeremy sighed. "It doesn't feel right."

"Of course it doesn't. If it didn't, it wouldn't be called a 'script,' now would it?" Holmes remarked, glancing up at Jeremy just in time to catch a fleeting smile.

His frustration came back and, once again became restless. With a growl, Jeremy stood up and started pacing again. "You've read the script, do you have any idea to fix it?"

"No," Holmes said, looking into the 'scope.

The door burst open admitting Edward and Watson. Jeremy had stopped in front of a window near Holmes's work table with his back to the door. He spun around when the door opened. Holmes had glanced up momentarily, and then went back to his experiment.

"It took you long enough, Watson, did you loose your way again?" Holmes glanced up again and looked at his friend.

Watson caught the amused look in Holmes's grey eyes. He grinned. "I would be stupid; indeed, if I lost my way after coming here since you first bought it last year. No, Holmes, the train was late."

Edward moved past Watson and stood next to the chair Jeremy had vacated. "And Watson almost missed the train," he said, mischievously.

Watson mock- glared at Edward, who plopped into the chair, accidently bumping the table, causing it to shake. Holmes uttered a frustrated growl as Watson shot back, "At least, I didn't almost miss our stop."

Watson crossed the room to stand behind an empty chair across from Holmes, and passing Jeremy, who was glaring out the window. Watson looked at the unusually silent actor as if he had just noticed him. "What's wrong?" he asked. His joking manner had dropped completely and was replaced with one of concern.

Holmes looked up from adjusting the lens again and gestured to the packet of paper in the center of the table.

Watson picked it up and read the front. He raised an eyebrow as Edward stood and took it. He, too, raised an eyebrow. "You're upset about the script for _Shoscombe Old Place_?"

Jeremy turned his head a little to the side and said, simply, "It's hideously written."

Edward raised his head and looked at his friend. "What don't you like about it?"

Jeremy shrugged. "It doesn't seem very… engaging. It just seems… bland. It has no substance for the viewer." He turned around and fixed Watson and Edward with hopeful green eyes and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Both Watson and Edward shook their heads. "We don't have any idea," Watson said, as he plopped into the chair, making the table vibrate.

"Watson, the vibrations!" Holmes barked. He had had enough.

All three men looked at Holmes, who was glaring at his best friend. "I am conducting a serious experiment-"

Jeremy's eyes lit up, excitedly. "Holmes-"

"- And vibrations disrupt the experiment, which could be proven fatal-"

"Holmes- "

"- I most certainly do _not _want my home to be blown up!"

Jeremy huffed, walked to the table, grabbed both sides and started to shake it. Holmes jumped and gave a startled yelp before turning the full force of his glare to Jeremy, who had immediately stopped shaking the table once he had gained the detective's attention. "You had better have a good reason for doing that, Brett! I could have been using chemicals that could have killed us all when mixed."

Jeremy smirked. "But you weren't. Those chemical you have stored in that cupboard and don't use them when you have company to prevent such a thing from happening in the first place," he drawled, rather smugly.

Watson and Edward tried to hide a grin and snort of laughter, respectively. Holmes glared briefly at the two men, and then looked at Jeremy, who was wearing a familiar mask of cool indifference that Holmes, himself, wore when among others not part of the small band.

Jeremy grinned, dissolving the mask entirely. "You may have fixed the script. Rather Watson may have."

Holmes looked at him for a minute, and then smiled slightly. "Of course."

"What?" Watson asked.

Holmes met his gaze and said, simply, "Vibrations, Watson. Vibrations."

End of Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you can identify which scene I'm doing. If not, then you'll just have to wait, 'till the second chapter. :p I hope you enjoyed. :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay and would like to apologize. It wasn't Jeremy and Holmes who were holding this back, it was, actually, Edward and Watson. Yes, it offiacial, Edward and Watson have been spending too much time with Jeremy and Holmes. Anyway, enjoy! :D

Chapter 2

_Monday, Day 1 of filming_

Holmes sidled up to Jeremy before they started filming and whispered, "Does anyone else know about this beside us four?"

Jeremy met the slightly older man's eyes and grinned mischievously, "You know they don't."

Holmes just smirked slightly. "Good."

"Okay, people, places!"

"Good luck," Holmes whispered, ignoring the suspicious looks the director and some of the crew were throwing them.

Jeremy nodded once, acknowledging the comment silently. With a quick glance at the suspicious director and crew members, he moved onto the set. They were about to shoot the scene where Holmes was looking through the microscope, comparing the two different types of hair.

This was what Jeremy and Holmes had suggested to the scriptwriters, who agreed, and gave the director warning. What they did not tell them, though, was they had, also,  
>changed the dialogue<p>

Jeremy, as Holmes, was hunched over the microscope, while Edward, as Watson, was standing in front of the window tapping the burnt notecase against his chin. "If Samuel Brewer returned to the hall to demand his money, he may have done so at night. He could have been the man Sir Robert met at the old church." Edward moved away from the table and walked thoughtfully to the table. "Perhaps Sir Robert flew into one of his rages and killed him," he slowly sat down into a chair, while continuing, And in a moment of sheer panic, tried to dispose of the body by putting it into the furnace. Hence this notecase." When Edward noticed that Jeremy didn't seem to hear what he had said, he tossed the case onto the table with annoyance.

Jeremy jerked a little and barked, "Watson, the vibrations!"

Sitting beside the directer, the only outward sign of Holmes's satisfaction was a slight twitch of his mouth. As he knew, Jeremy and Edward performed it perfectly. He saw Watson grin and looked at the director, who had his face in his palm.

"Why can't you leave the script alone, for once?" Holmes heard the director mumble.

Holmes smirked and answered quietly, "Because you will only gain more veiwers if said script was... less than perfect."

"And," Watson chimed in, "more viewers means higher ratings."

That caught the director's attention. He lowered his hand as the scene ended.

"CUT!" he yelled. He looked at Holmes and Watson. "Fine. I'll allow it, but notify me before you change anything else, please?"

Holmes gave him a smile that he usually only gave the more idiotic members of the police force, then stood and went to Jeremy and Edward, who were relaxing and talking. Watson watched his friend go and just shook his head.

The director looked at Watson with a worried expression on his face. "He will tell me, yeah?"

Watson returned his look with a more sympathetic look and asked, "I wouldn't hold my breath."

He, then, joined his three friends, leaving the director watching him leave with a crest- fallen expression.

End

A/N: I think the director is getting a bad, sinking feeling. :p I would like to acknowledge Valkyrie Vamp for taking the time to look over the first chapter. :D I hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
